cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PDRNZ
and }} PDRNZ is a large, Communist Republic in the South Pacific. It's a member of (The) Socialistic Empire (SE). History The People's Democratic Republic of New Zealand was formed in the Glorious Worker's Revolution in 1989. After 17 years of Existence the Glorious PDRNZ is at the top of its game. Stronger then ever and spreading the worker's Revolution far and wide along with the Glorious Socialistic Empire. However for now, we shall take a look back at the long and Glorious history of the Glorious PDRNZ. The Spark On the morning of September 28, after many years of Expliotation from the Puppet Government of New Zealand established by the Australian Government, the Worker's of the Communist Party of New Zealand launched a major assault against the Parliament Building. Having grown popular by offering the alternative to a Capitalist Dominated World, the CPNZ had been winning elected positions in the New Zealand Government for the past three months in land slide polls. The sparking point of the Glorious People's Revolution happened when the Prime Minister, Alfred Hayes, declared that the past elections were illegitimate, the CPNZ had been packing ballots. The Leaders of the CPNZ, Cyrus Arun, Alexander Trimolv, Robert Machina and Laura Bishop were arrested and placed into Prisons across New Zealand. The Parliament was Stormed by dozens of Cadres, lead by the Substitute Chairmen of the CPNZ Jon Milozek, as it was being dismissed., State Police forces were attacked and captured as Prime Minister Alfred Hayes managed to escape but in critical condition. The Cadres captured the Parliament, where they held Parliament Members and the captured Police Officers for 3 days In which several news casts were made from inside the Parliament by the Cadres declaring the New Zealand Parliament a Farce, and demanding that the worker's Rise up, liberate the Leaders of the CPNZ and destroy the Fascist Government of New Zealand. Unfortunately the Military arrived shortly, and on orders from Prime Minister Hayes destroyed the Parliament building, killing the dozens of Cadres who were inside, as well as over Thirty Parliament Members. This did come as a shock to all those invovled and helped turn the Military against Hayes. However, before the Revolution could escalate, Prime Minister Hayes established Martial Law. State Police Forces immediately enforced a Curfew. before the Military Showed up and shelled the Parliament, killing all inside as Prime Minister Alfred Hayes, using the Raid on the Parliament to declare a State of Emergency. Language Politics Religion The People's Democratic Republic of New Zealand has No Religion. Religion and the Religious have been exterminated and exported. The 'Religion' of PDRNZ, is Anti-Theism. Location The PDRNZ is based on the Islands of New Zealand. It has expanded through glorious Liberating Expansionism to the Island of Tasmania, and into Southern Australia, Capturing the provinces of 'Victoria' and 'Southern Australia'. Renaming 'Southern Australia' to 'Worker's Garden' Victoria to 'New Hope' but leaving Tasmania, Tasmania. External links * Cyber Nations: PDR Zealand Category:Nations Category:Leftism Category:Socialistic Empire